okkomatrik_magicfandomcom-20200213-history
A Main Character
Kristena Julieca Montega Kristena, a transylpenian vampire Ice Fairy, is a scientist and the lost Guardian Princess of Transylpenia.She is also a guardian member of The Matrix team called The Vampire Queen, and a rare, daylight nymph. Physical Appearance As A Baby; When he was a little baby, he came across as a swaddled baby smiling with his sweet teeth. Küçük bir bebekken tatlı dişleriyle gülümseyen kundaklanmış bir bebek olarak karşımıza çıkar. Childhood; White skirt and top with black and blue heart,hair bottoms and ends of snow white and the rest of the night black,pointed vampire teeth and little Babet shoes is a sweet child. Çocukluk;beyaz eteği ve siyah ve mavi kalpli üstüyle,Saç dipleri ve uçları kar beyazı olan ve kalanı gece siyahı olan,sivri vampir dişleriyle ve küçük babet ayakkabılarıyla tatlı bir çocuktur. As a young girl; she wears a beautiful black-and-blue dress with two long braids and a black velvet skirt with her hair the same color as her childhood, left open from the back, with a snowflake theme.He wears light blue shoes with flat soles.She's a high school student with the earrings her grandmother gave her and the sapphire blue eyes. Ergen kız olarak iki uzun örgülü ve arkadan açık bırakılmış aynı çocukluğundaki rengiyle olan saçlarıyla siyah kadife etek modelli,kar taneli ve yarasa temalı siyah-mavi güzel bir elbise giyer.Düz tabanlı açık mavi ayakkabılar giyer.Büyükannesinin ona verdiği küpelerle ve safir mavisi gözleriyle tam bir lise öğrencisidir okulunda. At Point Prep; She wears an ice blue silk Bell dress.Snow White leaves her hair open,sapphire blue eyes, dimples appear on her cheekbones when she smiles.She wears a white ribbon in her hair.she wears filler heel shoes.her earrings are still in her ear.He wears satin gloves on his hands.The Vampire wears braces to hide his teeth. Point Prep de;Buz mavisi ipek bir çan elbise giyer.Kar beyazı saçlarını açık bırakır,safir mavisi gözleriyle,gülümsediğinde elmacık kemiklerinde gamzeler belirir.Saçına beyaz bir kurdele takar.dolgu topuk ayakkabı giyer.küpeleri hala kulağındadır.Ellerine saten eldivenler giyer.Vampir dişlerini gizlemek için diş teli takar. As The Snow Queen, she wears a balloon dress with a fluffy and short skirt when she transforms for special tasks,the dress appears in snowflakes, ice blue and a Snowflake Brooch at the top with velvet fabric adorned with velvet fabric at the top.White and long satin gloves and high-fill heel shoes that turn into ice skates when needed are decorated with snowflakes.The top and skirt of the dress are decorated with an ice ribbon.her hair shimmered as snow white and wavy open, leaving her extra hair braided from the top.A light in her eyes as her earrings gleam in time when they should it covers the sadness. karlar kraliçesi olarak;özel görevler için dönüştüğünde kabarık ve kısa etekli bir balon elbise giyer,elbise kar taneleri,buz mavisi ve üst kısmı kadife kumaşla bezenmiş kadife kumaşla üst kısmında bir kar tanesi broşu belirir.Beyaz ve uzun saten eldivenlari ile gerektiğinde buz patenine dönüşen yüksek dolgu topuk ayakkabıları kar taneleri ile süslenmiştir.Elbisenin üst ile eteek kısmı buzdan kurdeleyle bezenmiştir.saçları kar beyazı olarak parıldayarak dalgalı açık olarak arkadan kalan fazladan saçları üstten örülmüştür.Küpeleri gerektiği zaman içerisinde parıldağında gözlerini bir ışık hüzmesi kaplar. Super Mode; saves the lives of everyone with its special crystal boots and special make-up, with a special light mask with a black and white Yingyang-themed Palace skirt when it reaches the capacity to use the mysterious Bay to save an entire point City. Süper mod;tüm bir point şehrini kurtamak için gizemli deyneği kullanacak kapasiteye ulaştığında siyah ve beyaz yingyang temalı saray etekli özel bir ışık maskesiyle uçan saçları parıldayarak özel kristal çizmeleriyle ve özel makyajıyla herkesin hayatını kurtarır. a beautiful dress covered in layers of silk and velvet with a short skirt on the front and a beautiful dress covered with real diamonds,a beautiful dress with one shoulder on top and torn off becomes a very beautiful girl that everyone envies at the school prom.she becomes a real prom girl with her heels and eye-covering snowflake makeup and white lipstick,her custom-made long braid and hat accessory with hair surpluses and beautiful ribbons that make her hair Special. Sequel Coming Soon okul mezuniyet balosunda;koyu gece mavisi bir önden açılmış arkası kabarık bir kraliçe eteği ile öndeki kısımda kısa bir etek olan,kat kat ipek ve kadife kumaşla kaplanmış güzel bir elbise ve gerçek elmaslarla kaplanmış,üstü tek omuz güzel bir elbiseyle yırtılan elbisesi herkesin kıskandığı çok güzel bir kız olur.topuklu ayakkabıları ve gözünü kaplayan kar tanesi makyajı ve beyaz rujuyla,Özel olarak yapılmış uzun örgüsüyle ve saçını özel olarak havalı yapan saç fazlalıklarıyla ve güzel kurdeleyle olan şapka aksesuarı ile gerçek bir balo kızı olur... Devamı yakında Personal Characteristics